


Movie Night

by yesdrizella



Category: Venture Bros
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/150401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yesdrizella/pseuds/yesdrizella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Triana invites Dean over for a movie night.  Smut does not ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Not porny, I know, but I'm pretty sure cuddling counts as second base in Dean's universe.

Triana doesn't want to resent Dean. It isn't his fault he's so jumpy and awkward. Her dad may do weird magic stuff, but he never drags her along on life-threatening adventures through her closet, and at least she's safe in the knowledge that he loves her. Dean probably can't say the same about his dad.

She does resent him, though. She isn't even sure of her own feelings for him, but he obviously likes her, so why doesn't he do anything about it?

That's when Triana takes the initiative, invites him over for a movie night. She doesn't expect him to show up in his Spiderman Underoos, but since it's late and they live in the same building and he's Dean Venture, it sorta makes sense. She gives him a bowl of popcorn and asks him to take a seat, and he smiles really wide, like he's happy to be there.

She doesn't own a lot of animated movies. Mostly Japanese stuff, the first two seasons of _Jem_ and _Sleeping Beauty_ , which she told Kim she owns because Maleficent helped shape her sense of style, and while that's true, she also can't help but like Briar Rose. She looks like a painting. But she thinks Dean will like _Spirited Away_ more than his suggestion of _Scooby Doo and the Loch Ness Monster_.

She pops in her DVD and warns, "Get ready to have your mind blown."

"This isn't scary, is it?"

"Yeah, if you're seven."

Triana leaves a space between them when she sits down, and she kicks off her boots. A quarter through the movie, she glances over and notes that Dean wears his mix of fear and awe very well. Halfway through, she casually scoots closer, brushes his hand on purpose when they reach for the popcorn. Fifteen minutes before the movie's over, Dean finally takes the hint and draws his arm around her.

She smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. He feels tense, a little shaky, like a baby deer, but it's a start.


End file.
